


honey honey (how you thrill me)

by stargazerinlilac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Mostly Human, Dream Sex, Fluff, M/M, idk bro but its fluffy, kinda??, kinda???????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerinlilac/pseuds/stargazerinlilac
Summary: Carlos has a City Council approved dream; or Cecil watches his boyfriend take a nap.





	honey honey (how you thrill me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late at night, pure self-indulgence. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!!

“Cecil?”

He calls, but the void gives no answer. 

Running further into the darkness, Carlos disregards the possibility of danger lurking in the strange environment he’s found himself in. 

“Honey? Cecil? Hello?”

His voice echoes back to him before disappearing into the abyss. 

Carlos stops running, standing still for a moment. The ground beneath his feet is cold and it almost feels as if it's… shifting. 

He shakes his head, whatever strange place he’s in, he needs to get out of there fast. 

Of course, scientifically speaking… It would be fascinating to study this complex environment, but he doesn’t even have his equipment! No (illegal) pen or paper, nothing. 

Cecil isn’t there either. That’s unacceptable. 

It was all fine a few minutes ago, Carlos sitting at their kitchen table as Cecil told him about his day and how the show went and how the groveling to Station Management went on for ‘sooo much longer than usual’ and Carlos was content to listen and watch Cecil’s expression change. 

Then the world went black and he woke up in this strange plane of existence. 

Alright, Carlos thinks, you’re a scientist. You’re fine. Use your knowledge to escape from here. 

Looking around, Carlos tries to analyze the environment. It's pitch black, and turns and turns around to look for anything. 

In the distance, Carlos sees a small light from a window. Where the hell did that come from?

Regardless of the fear clawing at his heart, Carlos heads toward it. He just has to get home, home to Cecil and Night Vale. 

When he reaches the window, he sees some sort of scene going on inside. 

A door suddenly materializes, a shiny gold door-knob appearing inches from his hand. 

It's cold to the touch, and he twists it to reveal another room. Light floods his eyes, and the bright purple wallpaper that decorates their living room pops out at him. 

Cautiously, Carlos enters the room (their room, technically..) and tries to sit down on the chair, only to find that he goes through it. 

Night Vale is weird and crazy, but a ghost hallucination of some sorts? Carlos internally makes a note to study this phenomenon. 

All in all, it's not bad to see their home again; the faded beige of their couch, the left-over coffee mugs resting on the table. 

He’s in the middle of appreciating their home all over again when footsteps approach from the bedroom. 

Carlos turns around, and it's… Cecil. 

Bleary eyed and yawning, with a flannel shirt that surely belongs to Carlos on him and some fuzzy purple socks with the NVCR logo messily embroidered on them. He looks so beautiful it makes his heart hurt. 

“Bunny?” He calls, sitting down at their table and yawning again. 

Carlos aches to reach out and touch him,  
hold him, but he remains in his spot in the corner. 

He looks carefully at Cecil, both for the fact that he will always love to admire his lover but also to look for clues as to what reality he entered, and focuses on his left hand. 

It doesn’t hold the ring that Carlos gave him months ago. Carlos quickly leaves their living room, heading to their bedroom and sure enough, there he is. 

It's rather strange to see himself, even though it must be a version from the past. 

Past-Carlos pulls on a t-shirt, too. He adjusts his hair slightly in the mirror, before fixing his glasses too. 

He steps out of their bedroom and smiles upon seeing Cecil half-asleep at the table. 

“Good morning.” Past-Carlos says. Geez, does his voice really sound like that?

Cecil perks up at the sight of him and stands up to give him a proper kiss. It's an ordinary day as far as Carlos remembers, so why would it be the one most prevalent in his mind?

That morning he kissed Cecil and stayed home for most of the day… Wait, why did he stay home?

Cecil sighs. “In all honesty, Carlos, I’m glad that the city council mandated today to be a required off-day.”

Oh. So that’s why they’re both home. Carlos thinks, trying desperately to remember anything particular about the day. 

They had breakfast (Carlos fondly remembers Cecil burning it and then having to redo it..) but then it started to rain and they retreated back to the bedroom. 

The actions play out in front of Carlos, and he follows his past self into the bedroom; where Cecil jumps onto the bed and begins to take off his t-shirt and ohh.. 

Carlos suddenly remembers exactly what happened next. 

He watches, transfixed as his past self and Cecil start to make out, and wow.. Cecil is really is gorgeous. Which is a reason why he needs to get back to his time, now. 

Out of nowhere, an aged oak door appears in front of him. 

Not again. 

Casting another glance at him and Cecil, he opens the door. It's another black void, but he steps in regardless. He’s a scientist, after all. You can’t be a cowardly scientist. 

Then you’d go into a field like geology.

The void is the same as it was before, and as the door closes behind him, it fades from existence. 

Well, shit. He’s stuck here again. 

But it is scientifically fascinating, an endless vortex of black only marked by small, intermittent flashes of white specks of light. 

He walks into the darkness, finding that there is no definable texture to the ground beneath his worn-out converse. 

On and on he goes, traversing endlessly. Weariness begins to course through his veins, dropping his pace to a sluggish one. 

Soon, he’s barely walking anymore. He stops and stands, eyes drooping closed. 

The darkness spins before him and another door appears. Tired and weak, Carlos summons his strength and opens it. 

A scene he knows well greets him. Cecil and him smiling as they sit on his car and look at the lights above the Arby’s. 

Another door appears next to it, this one showing the moment that they met, when Cecil gave him his number and then proceeded to tell all of Night Vale about his perfect hair and how perfect Carlos was. 

Soon enough, more and more oak doors appear; forming a circle all around Carlos as his knees buckle with exhaustion and he collapses to the floor. 

The doors open on their own, all revealing various memories of Carlos’ life. 

He takes a look, but the call of sleep is stronger than his usually overpowering scientific curiously. His eyes close, and it feels as if the ground beneath him collapses into a sinkhole and he’s floating through the galaxy. 

_ _ _

“Bunny? Carlos?”

Carlos waves his hand as he wakes up. “Nggh.”

“Wow, you must have really needed that rest. Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to ask if you wanted some breakfast or not.”

Cecil’s voice is warm honey, washing over him in waves. 

“Cecil?”

Carlos blinks open his eyes, finding their kitchen table and Cecil Gershwin Palmer seated across from him. He smiles. 

“That’s my name.”

Stifling a yawn, Carlos asks, “How long was I asleep?”

Cecil’s purple eyes gaze somewhere at the ceiling as he tries to recall. “About two hours. Not too unusual for a City Council memory dream.”

Carlos balks at the words. “Wha- How did you know that?!”

Cecil tilts his head, as if it's some sort of basic knowledge. “Your head was glowing light blue. That only happens for the dreams that City Council mandates.”

He shrugs, and reaches a hand over to hold Carlos’. “I hope they didn’t show any nightmares. I hate it when that happens.”

Cecil continues talking and Carlos realizes something. He really doesn’t know much about Night Vale, despite how much he’s analyzed.

And maybe, that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> you lived!!! yay!
> 
> tell me what you guys thought of it!!!


End file.
